Underwater
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: „Jack..." she called out her leader's name and took a deep breath. The water reached the bars and Sam disappeared.


_**I was inspired by a song Underwater by Mika.**_

* * *

 _ **Underwater**_

* * *

 _Cause all I need_  
 _Is the love you breathe_  
 _put your lips on me and_  
 _I can live underwater.._

It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission. He could hear general's words when he was giving them the permission to go through the gate. Yes, they went to this planet to do some exploring but this time Goaulds weren't the ones who wanted to expell them from the planet, but water.

There has been no civilization on this planet so the main reason of their journey were only the old catacombs and varied nature. Jack's favourite. Ah well, what an irony.

Teal'c has been exploring the surroundings when Sam, Daniel and Jack searched the catacombs. They haven't found anything staggering. Jack's thoughts suddenly changed into worries. One of the walls possibly wasn't strong enough to hold the pressure of the soil and cracked. At first a little opening appeared and water started to flow through it. The crack was becoming bigger and bigger and in a moment a mass of water filled the space. Jack began pushing Daniel into running, he was right after him with Sam following them. The water was reaching their waists and was dangerously increasing.

Daniel grabbed the rope and began rising to the surface. He waited for Jack to reach the top offering him his hand to help him. Jack managed to get out of the entrance before the land beneath him started shaking. One could say that a metal bars slid out of nowhere and sealed shut with a click.

„It's probably some kind of a protective mechanism," Daniel stated not expecting this. According to the writings on the walls in the hallways these catacombs were used when people needed a safe place to hide from their enemies, from Goaulds. No mention of an abyss or a treasure that would need such protection.

„This is totally useless, Daniel!" said Jack nervously. Sam just reached the bars. She knew it would take some time to get out so she twisted the rope around her leg to use it as leverage. She couldn't hold by her hands for that long anyway. The water kept rising and reached her waist.

„Come on!" she screamed frantically.

„Open it!" she added and checked again the water level.

Daniel got down on his knees, his hands diving into the sand.

„There must be a switch or some kind of a controlling device," his voice was shaking. He was nervous but he hadn't stopped hoping. Jack got down on his knees next to him and decided to help him. The water was almost reaching Sam's chin. Her body was shaking from the cold, she felt weak. Her hands grabbed on the bars and she pushed herself higher.

„Jack..." she called out her leader's name and took a deep breath. The water reached the bars and Sam disappeared. The feeling that filled Jack's body was indescribable as if someone just stabbed him with a dagger.

„Sam!" he screamed and pressed his hand through the bars trying to reach her. Daniel kept searching for anything that could release the lock and let Sam out. The air around them was saturated with helplessness and fear.

„I've got it!" Daniel screamed, pulled a little box out of the dirt and cleaned the dust off it. His fingers touched the buttons and even when he pressed every single one of them nothing happened. The bars stayed still.

A blond head appeared under the water. Sam was swimming towards the surface hoping she will get a chance to breath in a fresh air. There was not enough of air in her lungs any more. She reached the top and tried to press herself against the metal curtain which was now taking her life away from her. No matter what she did there was not a slight chance of getting some fresh air into her lungs. Jack saw what she was trying to do and knew immediately what he needed to do. He took a deep breath in and dipped his mouth in between the bars. Sam understood. She pushed herself the highest she could and connected her lips with his. It was their only chance. If it was under a different circumstance you could say they were kissing. This was a totally different situation. He was saving her life. He breathed some air into her lungs. He was giving her hope for survival. It didn't take long and their lips parted. Jack didn't want to wait for Daniel to crack the bars open. He knew that this was going to be risky. Jack grabbed Daniel, they both rose and Jack took his gun. He shot few bullets into the bars not knowing if it was a good idea or just something that he would regret later. Luckily it was a good choice. The bars moved.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
